Feitiço da Lua
by Eliziane
Summary: Um convite para passear, um estranho amuleto e Mulder precisa escolher entre ter o amor de Scully por um dia ou perdê-la para sempre.


**Título:** Feitiço da Lua

**Categoria:** Shipper

**Discleimer:** Os personagens citados pertencem a Cris Carter, FOX 1013. Este é mais um episódio fictício sem qualquer pretensão comercial.

**Sinopse:** Um convite para passear, um estranho amuleto e Mulder precisa escolher entre ter o amor de Scully por um dia ou perdê-la para sempre. Creek Park, Georgetown. 

**Domingo, 02:16 pm.**

As crianças brincavam sossegadas no gramado em companhia de seus pais. Cães em coleiras devidamente autorizados pela prefeitura transitavam de acordo com as normas da cidade, e Mulder, sentado em um banco sob a árvore, esperava Scully chegar.

Entre os dentes ele mastigava uma semente de girassol. Cuspindo fora as cascas que sujavam-lhe as pontas dos sapatos bem lustrados. Pensava nela com fervor. No maravilhoso dia de folga que teriam pela frente. Não se importava com seu atraso, mesmo porque ela era sempre muito pontual.

Ergueu os olhos além da pista de Cooper e a viu chegar andando com um suave rebolar de quadris. Ela usava uma saia longa bege com botas de cano alto. Fazia um dia de sol, mesmo assim a umidade do ar era incômoda. Mas não o suficiente para faze-lo desistir daquele encontro agradável.

Antes mesmo de Scully chegar Mulder se ergueu limpando as cascas das sementes presas no tecido do sobretudo. Abriu um largo sorriso sem conter o impulso de ir ao seu encontro porque ela estava simplesmente linda.

- Desculpe o atraso, eu...

- Não, tudo bem, Scully. – Mulder refreou a onda de excitação ao chegarem perto um do outro. – Podemos ir?

- Aonde vamos exatamente?

- Almoçar. Passar um dia diferente. O que você acha?

- Vamos passar um dia normal, é isso que você quer dizer. – corrigiu arqueando os lábios em um sorriso adorável.

Mulder não conseguiu resistir ao seu charme. Tocou suavemente em sua cintura indicando o caminho.

- Faz tanto tempo que não levamos uma vida normal. – ele comentou conduzindo-a ao elegante restaurante nas proximidades do Zoológico Nacional. – Para falar a verdade, acho que nunca tive uma vida.

- Por que isso agora? Está preocupado com alguma coisa?

- Olhe para mim, Scully. O que vê?

Enquanto caminhavam, ela deu uma boa olhada nele, achando-o atraente naquele paletó azul-escuro, gravata vermelha e o cabelo bem aparado. O sobretudo dava-lhe um ar mais sério, embora Mulder ainda não tivesse cabelo grisalho, o que era uma vantagem.

- Eu vejo um homem muito bom, inteligente... "Que me atrai...", pensou em completar, mas não o fez. Apenas apertou os lábios desviando os olhos.

- Admiro sua educação. Você não quer me magoar. – como um cavalheiro ele lhe deu passagem. Foram recebidos no restaurante e conduzidos para uma mesa reservada.

- Bebem algo? – o garçom se aproximou prestativo.

- Vinho tinto. – Mulder pediu olhando para ver se Scully aprovava sua decisão. – Bom para você?

- Ótimo. Está um dia úmido.

Antes que ela sentasse Mulder pegou seu casaco e a bolsa. Deixou o garçom levar seu sobretudo também, agindo como um gentleman ao abrir a cadeira para ela. Longe de ser o bisbilhoteiro agente que estava sempre atropelando-a na corrida ou tomando a frente em tudo o que fazia.

Scully não acreditava que estivesse vivendo com ele uma relação normal. Restaurante caro, comida fina, Mulder tão bem barbeado à sua frente falando sobre assuntos sérios em plena tarde de outono.

Suspirou unindo as mãos sob o queixo, completamente absorta na imagem atraente dele, no movimento suave dos seus lábios, delineando com os olhos a curva do seu maxilar. Fixou por um momento a atenção no seu pomo-de-adão, achando que nunca sentira por outro homem aquele frisson louco subindo e descendo pelo estômago. Era uma inquietante sensação capaz de fazer seus ombros vibrarem, mesmo num ambiente com aquecedor ligado.

O vinho chegou em um suporte prateado. Foi servido uma pequena dose para degustação, no que Mulder demonstrou ser bom conhecedor. Com um gesto de cabeça, ele permitiu ao garçom servir dois cálices. Scully tomou o primeiro gole lentamente, deixando o líquido doce invadir sua garganta e escorregar até o estômago. Havia algum tempo que não experimentava bebidas alcoólicas, e o efeito foi simplesmente devastador. Nela principalmente, que de forma inexplicável sentia a libido ficar ainda mais aguçada.

- Está muito frio para você? – Mulder perguntou ao vê-la estremecer.

- Er... Não! Está tudo muito...

- Perfeito?

Scully sorriu concordando. Foi surpreendida pela mão dele estendida sobre a mesa. O toque suave a deixou ainda mais corada. Era evidente o efeito do vinho nas faces rubras dela que não conseguia disfarçar como tudo aquilo a afetava em cheio. Mulder pensou que estava fazendo as coisas certas. Planejara bem demais aquele dia, e não deixaria que nada errado acontecesse.

- Sabe por que eu a trouxe aqui? – começou a falar com a voz pausada, íntima.

- Porque não queria comer cachorro quente no parque? – brincou forçando o sorriso meigo.

- Não, Scully. Eu queria encontrar uma maneira de falar para você sobre o que sinto. Sobre todos esses anos trabalhando junto a você. Não acha que somos quase como um casal? Você me conhece, eu a conheço. Temos as chaves do apartamento do outro... Amigos em comum...

- Mulder...

- Shiii! Não precisa dar uma resposta precipitada. Deixe que eu lhe mostre o outro lado da minha personalidade. Vamos fazer de contas que não existe FBI, casos paranormais, Sindicatos, vida alienígena... Nada disso. Vamos ser um casal comum, que está se conhecendo, sendo amigo e o que é melhor, procurando se acertar. Você não pensa assim? Não sente o mesmo que eu?

- E-Eu...!

O Garçom chegou trazendo o menu. Mulder escolheu um prato leve como entrada. Scully nem conseguia enxergar as letras direito, tamanha era sua emoção. Na verdade havia perdido completamente o apetite. Tudo o que queria era acreditar que não estava em um sonho, que aquele Mulder era de verdade, e suas palavras não passavam de mera ilusão.

- Scully... Se sente bem? – ele perguntou vendo-a pestanejar com os olhos grudados no menu.

- Desculpe...! Eu... Eu preciso ir ao toalete...

Mulder se levantou e a foi ajudar. Ficou pensando se falara algo errado. Se a magoara de alguma forma. Ficou impaciente com sua demora, mas resolvido a não deixar uma vírgula solta. Queria esclarecer tudo. Fora o que planejara durante meses, e nada o impediria de se declarar.

Scully voltou ainda mais corada. Passou suavemente entre as mesas, inconsciente dos olhares masculinos sobre suas formas esguias.

Mulder se levantou e a ajudou de novo. Esperou que ela fosse dizer alguma coisa, por isso não falou a princípio.

Foi um silêncio constrangedor. Scully estava de cabeça baixa e ele recostado tamborilando os dedos sobre a mesa.

- Prefere ir embora? – quebrando o gelo, Mulder falou por fim. – Desculpe se eu...

- Sim, por favor!

Ele tentou não demonstrar contrariedade. Chamou o garçom, se desculpou e ela esperou pelo casaco e pela bolsa.

Havia uma enorme e impenetrável barreira erguida entre eles agora. Mulder nem pensou em chegar junto ou segurar seu cotovelo. Era um perfeito idiota. O que estava faltando para ela entender que ele só estava sendo romântico? Seria o ambiente? A temperatura? Ou ela esperava encontrar algum caso escabroso de Arquivo X ao invés de uma declaração de amor?

Como entender as mulheres? Scully não fugia à regra. Ficava magoada com facilidade e morreria dizendo que estava tudo bem, mesmo ele sabendo que não. Seria drama da parte dela? Uma forma de desencoraja-lo? De repente ele considerou se fora depressa demais, ou se ela já tinha alguém. Não parara para perguntar sobre suas pretensões. Talvez ela quisesse um homem fora do ambiente do trabalho. Talvez tudo o que sentia era amizade... Talvez...!

Ele nem percebeu que estava andando depressa demais. Scully caminhava ao seu lado tentando alcançar suas passadas largas igualmente confusa. Não entendia o que fizera. Simplesmente estragara o que prometia ser uma tarde inesquecível. Mas como confessar para ele seus anseios? Como lhe dizer que sentia medo de tudo dar errado? Era uma mulher independente, vivida, difícil de se relacionar. Há anos não tinha alguém. Abrira mão de sua vida pessoal para seguir com ele naquela busca incessante por uma verdade que não vinha.

Tão absolvida que estava, Scully só notou um homem seguindo seus passos quando teve a bolsa arrancada do ombro e reagiu por instinto segurando-lhe o pulso e aplicando-lhe um golpe de karatê que o desnorteou.

Mulder e mais duas dezenas de pessoas se voltaram para ver a cena. O bandido se recuperou da queda, apanhou a bolsa dela e correu pelo parque.

- Ei! – Mulder gritou fazendo menção de sacar a arma.

- Pegue o carro, eu vou atrás dele. – ela ordenou já pronta para a corrida.

Mulder obedeceu mecanicamente. Foi para o estacionamento e deu a volta com as chaves na mão.

Scully perseguia o bandido que ziguezagueava entre pessoas e obstáculos até que depois de infindáveis momentos, alcançou a Hawthorne St. Mulder já vinha desenfreado cortando-lhe o caminho. Foi inevitável o choque com o capô do carro e Scully que não perdia na corrida para ninguém, pôs o joelho sobre as costas do bandido imobilizando em seguida suas mãos para trás.

A ação dos dois agentes chamou a atenção dos curiosos nas proximidades do parque. Uma dupla de policiais se aproximou e Mulder tirou o distintivo do FBI para se identificar.

- Você está bem? – ele ajudou Scully que estava em desalinho e um pouco excitada. Os olhos azuis nunca brilharam tanto.

- É isso o que você chama de um dia diferente?

Mulder arqueou o lábio em um meio sorriso. Era um sinal de que tudo estava voltando a ser como antes entre eles.

Scully sentou dentro do carro enquanto ele reavia a bolsa dela. Falou brevemente com os policiais e a curiosa multidão se dissipou aos poucos.

- Aqui está sua bolsa. Veja se não falta nada. – pediu ele ao se aproximar.

- Obrigada.

Mulder arrodeou depois de olhar à volta. Sentou ao volante e ela estava se olhando no espelho, mas ficou quieta como se até mesmo isso fosse particular dela. Às vezes Scully fazia questão de não parecer natural, era o que mais o irritava.

Percebendo como ele a estava observando Scully ergueu a sobrancelha e se moveu para colocar o cinto.

- Imagino que vá me levar para casa agora. – disse olhando para frente.

- Nosso assunto ainda não acabou.

Como ela estava presa ao cinto, não teve escapatória. Mulder projetou os ombros em sua direção, se inclinou e esmagou sua boca com um beijo que a sufocou.

À princípio ela quis reagir, ficou tensa, procurou o fecho do cinto em vão, então Mulder usou a língua para invadir seus dentes e a pegou mais para junto de modo que Scully acabou se rendendo e colocando os braços em torno do seu pescoço.

Ofegante, ela olhou para ele de olhos cerrados, sem conseguir articular qualquer palavra. Era tudo o que Mulder esperava ouvir; nada. Os olhos, os lábios, a expressão dela dizia tudo.

Completamente refeito, Mulder agiu como se o beijo não o tivesse afetado tanto. Deu a partida, colocou o cinto e dirigiu em silêncio.

**Normanstone Park.**

**03:38 pm.**

O parque de diversões estava aberto ao público desde o meio-dia. Mulder procurou estacionar e sem dar qualquer explicação para Scully, desceu para ajuda-la.

- Pensei que fosse me levar para casa. – ela questionou depois de quase meia hora de silêncio.

- Ainda não desisti do nosso dia perfeito. E como você não comeu nada, quero lhe pagar um cachorro-quente. Vamos.

Ela sorriu surpresa. Aceitou o apoio do braço dele até um homem que vendia lanches. Mulder pediu dois cachorros-quentes, olhando com entusiasmo para os brinquedos em pleno funcionamento.

- Sabe há quanto tempo eu não venho em um parque?

- Desde criança, suponho. – ela respondeu agradecendo o lanche.

- Assim não vale. Você sabe tudo sobre mim.

O homem sorriu para eles agradecendo pela gorjeta. Ficou olhando o belo casal se afastar na direção do carrossel.

- Mulder, eu queria pedir desculpa pelo que aconteceu no restaurante. É que você me apanhou de surpresa. Eu nunca esperava que fosse sentir por mim algo mais que amizade.

- Isso é tão anormal assim? Scully somos homem e mulher. Você é uma mulher muito bonita. Qualquer um se apaixonaria.

Ela teve medo daquele olhar quente que ele lançou. Desviou a atenção com as faces coradas e Mulder suavemente colocou o braço sobre seus ombros.

- Merecemos ao menos um pouco de carinho, não acha? Somos humanos como todo mundo. Falhamos, choramos, rimos... Por que não podemos nos amar?

- Eu tenho medo...

- Do que? De se sentir feliz? De que eu a abandone?

Scully estava com o lábio sujo de mostarda e ele limpou suavemente, deixando-a ainda mais corada.

- Vamos. Não temos que passar o resto do dia nos explicando. Vamos nos divertir!

O convite dele a animou. Estava mesmo embaraçada. Perdera até a vontade de comer. Mulder não fez cerimônia ao devorar o cachorro-quente dela também. Sua espontaneidade era surpreendente. Ele conseguia ser divertido e falador quando queria. Deu uma volta com ela no carrossel, depois comprou ingressos para irem no barco do amor e ainda quis experimentar a montanha russa. Foi sozinho. Scully se segurou firme no ferro da escada e não teve jeito de arrasta-la.

Correram para a barraca de tiro ao alvo em seguida. O dono da barraca quase teve um enfarto diante da pontaria deles que levaram os prêmios mais caros.

Mulder ria como um menino ao desafiar Scully para levantar a marreta e acertar a campainha. Ela simplesmente não conseguiu sequer chegar na primeira base e ele tentou orgulhoso da façanha quando a sineta soou alto indicando que era o vencedor.

Em meio às brincadeiras ele a envolveu e a beijou com carinho na testa. Foram tirar fotos instantâneas. Scully não conseguiu sair bem nas fotos porque ele fazia caretas, mexia nos seus cabelos e sentava no seu colo.

Foram horas realmente muito agradáveis que acabaram ao anoitecer diante de uma tenda com a inscrição que dizia: Moonstruck.

- Adoro esse filme. Você já viu?

- Se me recordo, é com Cher e Nicolas Cage, acertei?

Ele concordou pegando-a pela mão.

- Ainda bem que eu não tenho um irmão mais novo por quem você possa se apaixonar como acontece com Loretta, a personagem principal. – desafiou como que para provoca-la.

- Mesmo que você tivesse, Mulder... – ela ia retrucar, mas se calou e emendou- Mas essa tenda não se parece com nada daquele filme. Acho que deve ser um oráculo.

- Melhor ainda, Scully. Vamos provar o feitiço da lua. Quem sabe não nos apaixonamos um pelo outro eternamente?

Ele se deteve no caminho. Segurou suas faces e se inclinou até beija-la na boca. Scully retribuiu dócil. Como anoitecia, a temperatura caíra um pouco. A fumaça da respiração dela era evidente. Mas o beijo ajudou a aquecer sua alma.

Mulder passou o braço em torno de sua cintura levando-a até a tenda.

De fato, um homem muito parecido com o ator Danny Aiello, e usando roupas de bruxo os recebeu.

- Outro casal apaixonado! – exclamou fazendo um gesto largo. – Necessitam de um feitiço duradouro? Hoje é dia de lua cheia, todos os encantos estão voltados para o amor. Até mesmo para os mais difíceis.

- Estamos em busca de um dia perfeito. – Mulder falou em tom brincalhão – Amanhã voltamos ao trabalho, então queremos fazer de hoje algo inesquecível.

O bruxo concordou meneando a cabeça. Olhou para a moça bela ao lado dele. Ambos abraçados e risonhos.

- Tenho um amuleto. – ele estendeu a peça em prata e pedras de rubi. – Você tem direito a um único desejo. Mas terá que achar o momento certo para fazer o pedido.

- Que tal, Scully?

Ela examinou a bijuteria na palma da mão dele fingindo acreditar.

- Se eu pedir que este dia nunca acabe, topa ficar comigo para sempre?

- Eu ficaria com você para sempre do mesmo jeito, Mulder. – declarou num sussurro que o arrepiou.

Mulder apertou o amuleto na mão e a trouxe para junto. Não resistiu ao apelo dos seus olhos e a beijou até a completa languidez.

- Quanto eu lhe devo? – ele perguntou se lembrando de apanhar a carteira no bolso do casaco.

- Você não deve nada, meu rapaz. Só tome cuidado com o que vai pedir. Espere o momento certo. Talvez ter a eternidade em um dia não seja a solução. Talvez a perfeição não esteja em fazer deste um dia inesquecível, mas sim em fazer deste, um dia que nunca existiu.

- Obrigado, senhor...

- Me chame Cosmos. Como nas galáxias. Apenas Cosmos.

Scully teve um pressentimento estranho quando o homem a olhou. Segurou no braço de Mulder e murmurou:

- Me leva pra casa...

Ele assentiu conduzindo-a. Também não aceitou as palavras do bruxo de bom grado. Refletiu que havia sido um erro ir até aquela tenda. Colocou o amuleto no bolso do casaco decidido a esquecer dele e da brincadeira que tirara todo seu bom humor.

Scully ficou pensativa enquanto ele dirigia. Pensava em tudo o que havia acontecido. Nos momentos maravilhosos, nos beijos calientes de Mulder e no que ainda iriam conversar mais tarde em casa.

**Apartamento de Scully, Georgetown.**

**07:06 pm.**

Como estavam nas proximidades, ficou ainda mais perto o percurso até o apartamento de Scully com a mala do carro cheia de brindes.

- Você não pode deixa-los todos comigo. Vai levar alguns, não vai? – Scully protestou quando o viu encher os braços de presentes e levar para dentro.

- Talvez em fique com o golfinho. Os olhos dele me lembram os seus.

Diante do flerte, ela deu um tímido sorriso. Procurou ocupar as mãos para não demonstrar como estava excitada com a presença dele ali. Mulder visitara seu apartamento um par de vezes, mas aquele era um momento especial. Alguma coisa ainda iria rolar, e disso ela tinha toda certeza.

- Mulder, eu queria agradecer por tudo o que você fez, e mais uma vez me desculpar pela estupidez no restaurante.

Ele deixou os presentes sobre o sof�, aprumou o corpo e disse:

- Não precisa pedir desculpa. Eu já perdoei o que houve, e fiquei até certo ponto grato por você ter reagido. Assim, percebo que somos dois e não apenas um querendo alguma coisa. Se tiver de acontecer algo entre nós é porque ambos queremos. Sua reação serviu para que eu pensasse melhor porque somos bem parecidos em tudo. Temos a mesma profissão, corremos os mesmos riscos e você pode não querer isso para si, para sua família. Que namorado comum sai para almoçar levando arma e distintivo, não é?

- Isso é irrelevante quando se ama de verdade. O coração não escolhe profissão nem personalidade. Ele simplesmente se apaixona...

Mulder estava diante dela com o golfinho de pelúcia nas mãos. Olhou nos seus olhos sem crer no que ouvia dos lábios dela.

- Isso quer dizer alguma coisa?

- Temos que falar sobre isso? Não podemos simplesmente... Viver o momento e esperar o resto acontecer? – replicou sentindo a voz falhar.

Mulder andou de modo másculo até ela. Parou bem juntinho e Scully ofereceu-se para o beijo que veio terno, quente, suave.

Os braços dela o envolveram por baixo do sobretudo. As mãos pequeninas alisaram suas costas e se detiveram em seus ombros ao tempo em que ele a estreitava perto do peito até tirar-lhe o fôlego.

Abraçaram-se por um longo instante. Na sala obscura, suas respirações se faziam ouvir e nenhum dos dois quis se soltar, como que aproveitando ao máximo aquele momento mágico.

Foi a luz da lua se erguendo majestosamente entre os altos edifícios que fez os dois olharem pela janela. Chegaram mais perto. Mulder estendeu o braço, afastou a cortina e a olhou de lado deslumbrado.

- A noite ainda não acabou. – murmurou com rouquidão. – Vamos desejar que jamais acabe. Você quer isso?

Scully viu ele colocar a mão dentro do bolso e segurou seu pulso dizendo:

- Agora não. Primeiro vamos deixar que esta luz penetre em nós. Vamos aproveitar este momento lindo, só nós dois. Lembra do que o bruxo disse? Nesta noite, todos os encantos estão voltados para o amor.

Mulder não acreditou quando ela se afastou um pouco e ameaçou tirar o casaco.

- Aqui?... – o coração dele palpitava de alegria com a idéia de ficarem íntimos naquela noite. Sorriu como um moleque ao mesmo tempo em que a via desnudar o corpo branco para ele.

No instante em que se amavam, alguma coisa pareceu acontecer. Sentiram-se flutuar, longe da realidade, completamente absortos em si mesmos, nos ouvidos ecoando apenas seus gemidos, suas juras de amor.

Scully segurava no corpo dele como se fosse sua tábua de salvação. Ele a desconhecia. Nenhuma outra mulher agiu com tamanha sensualidade debaixo do seu corpo antes dela. Nenhuma outra o levou ao extremo da insensatez, ao cimo da mais alta montanha onde existia um vulcão de prazer, partilhado para dois com infinito sincronismo.

Ele não soube precisar em qual momento se emocionou mais. Se foi quando a penetrou pela primeira vez e descobriu como era imaculada, ou quando a viu ter um orgasmo.

Percebeu maravilhado que seus temores eram infundados. Que ninguém fazia amor com todo aquele ardor se não estivesse apaixonado de verdade. Suas dúvidas acabaram no instante em que ela lhe deu uma envolvente chave de pernas e gritou o seu nome, certa de quem estava por cima era ele, que apenas ele tinha o poder de toma-la para si e faze-la se sentir mulher.

Caíram em profundo silêncio, depois veio aquela sensação de falência. Nenhum dos dois falou, absortos em se acariciar e se beijar intimamente. Ao redor deles, suas roupas amontoadas no tapete e pela janela, a luz cada vez mais envolvente da lua cheia naquela noite fria de outono.

Mulder pareceu ter dormido. Sua respiração foi ficando cada vez mais cadenciada até o relaxamento total. Mas Scully estava vibrando. Coração, sexo, todo o seu ser latejava depois do encontro carnal.

Ela podia sentir a impressão dele em todo o corpo. Os braços fortes à sua volta, a coxa prensando-lhe a feminilidade. Havia esquecido de como era bom ter alguém. Ser amada, acariciada, desejada. Mulder demonstrara sentir uma atração fora do comum. Longe dela saber que um tipo distante e inalcançável como ele se mantinha em parcial rigidez depois de te-la invadido e tocado tão profundamente.

Quis toca-lo em toda extensão e nudez. Como nos seus sonhos. Realizando seus desejos mais secretos. Admirava o corpo dele que por tantas vezes tivera oportunidade de ver despido. Mas seus princípios sempre falaram mais alto, deixando-a desencorajada a ponto de simplesmente passar a ignora-lo como homem. Só que agora não havia mais jeito. Estavam despidos em sua sala. Pior; haviam feito amor com tanta maestria que chegavam a se tornarem um. Como ela nunca esperara que pudesse ser.

Mulder estava certo. Aquela noite não poderia acabar. Teria que ser eterna. Uma vez apenas não bastava. Ela sentia necessidade de se saciar. Queria mais. Queria tudo dele, e Mulder, sentindo-lhe cada vibração, abriu os olhos e se assustou com a expressão de desejo que viu naquele rosto lindo.

Entenderam-se com um olhar. Ele se apoiou no cotovelo e veio por cima dela, esmagando-a no tapete macio até colar o corpo musculoso no seu. Scully ergueu um joelho e finalmente tomou coragem para acariciar o traseiro dele. Recebeu uma mordiscada em troca da travessura e isso a encorajou a outra caricia mais íntima que o desnorteou.

Entre eles, o pênis ficou ainda mais rijo, latejante, evidente. Ela se orgulhava em provocar nele tudo aquilo. Fechou os olhos sorrindo de felicidade. O agente Fox Mulder tendo uma ereção por sua causa era fascinante. Pensou em quantas mulheres ele desejara. Com quantas fora pra cama naqueles sete anos de parceria. Pensou com ciúme da Dra. Bambi, em Diana Fowley, nas mulheres que soubera existir. Mas acabou com aquele pensamento tolo no instante em que Mulder lambeu seu mamilo direito e escorregou pretendendo ir mais além.

Tudo escureceu. Dra. Bambi, Diana Fowley, FBI, sala, Terra, planeta... Apenas a luz da lua foi testemunha daquele orgasmo que a levou ao mais alto ponto do céu.

Que homem! Pensou desfalecida. Tinha tanta facilidade com as palavras quanto com a língua. Parecia conhecer suas fraquezas apenas tocando. Era um lobo em pele de cordeiro. Um amante exímio, profundo conhecedor dos segredos femininos. Voltado apenas para lhe dar prazer.

Mulder não queria que ela se decepcionasse. Tinha medo que fosse muito exigente, mas percebeu que ela não conseguiria fingir o que estava sentindo. Ficou mais certo de que a deixava vulnerável quando sentiu-lhe a fenda úmida se contrair. Colocou suavemente um dos dedos dentro dela enquanto a tocava em círculos com a língua rija, voraz, incessante. Um movimento perfeito, sincronismo que provocava suor nos ombros e nas costas dele, mas que a fazia se torcer e arrancar fios do seu cabelo.

Refletiu que toda mulher tinha um lado selvagem. Até mesmo Scully que assemelhava-se a uma loba no cio uivando para a lua.

Ele subiu até esmaga-la sob seu peso. Ergueu seu joelho e a penetrou, agora completamente dono da situação. Ela não reclamava, apenas gemia e sussurrava o seu nome, entorpecida por tudo o que ele provocava. Depois poderia até querer se esconder num buraco escuro com vergonha, mas naquele momento era apenas uma mulher apaixonada, solta, selvagem.

Pelo modo como ela mexia os quadris, Mulder entendeu que estava perto do terceiro orgasmo. Ficou grato em descobrir como ela se saciava com facilidade. De outra forma, estaria perdido.

Demorou mais tempo para satisfaze-la. Ela arranhava, se sacudia, ia mais rápido, depois mais devagar. Chegava a pedir para parar, depois o enlouquecia com beijos de língua e carícias que o faziam se segurar para não ir primeiro.

Mulder tinha quase certeza de que não sobreviveria para ver o dia seguinte, tamanha sua satisfação. Se tudo tivesse de acabar ali, ele seria o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Sorria feito bobo ao relaxar de novo. Nem percebia o tempo passar, só lembrou de abraça-la e desejar que tudo não paçasse de um sonho.

Scully ofereceu um banho e um roupão para ele mais tarde. Ainda não havia voltado a si, por isso agia naturalmente, como se fossem amantes de longa data.

Enquanto ele se refrescava, ela chegou na porta do Box e anunciou:

- Estou indo comprar alguma coisa para jantar. Não demoro.

Mulder se voltou com o corpo ensaboado, deslizando pela espuma inebriante do sabonete líquido.

- Eu posso ir se você quiser.

- Não demoro. Temos vinho, alguma carne... Vou trazer pães frescos e fazer um macarrão. O que acha?

- Acho que você se lavou depressa demais! – brincou puxando-a para dentro do Box.

Scully ganhou um beijo com direito a espuma e gritou dando frágeis socos nele.

- Oh, Mulder!...

Ele sorria como um menino. Deixou que escapasse e disse da porta:

- Eu te amo, Scully.

Ela saiu. Pegou as chaves, algum dinheiro e foi até a esquina. Passavam das nove horas, mas ainda poderia encontrar a mercearia aberta. Por isso não teve pressa.

Assim que chegou e afastou a porta, Scully foi recebida por um violento golpe no ombro. Alguém a puxou até a parede e ordenou:

- Fique calada e não reaja!

Seus olhos arregalaram-se. Olhou para o dono do estabelecimento que estava com as mãos para cima. Outro homem fazia a limpeza no caixa e tinha a espingarda bem engatilhada.

Sem sua arma não poderia fazer nada. Nem pensou em reagir. Os bandidos estavam armados, nervosos. Logo iriam embora.

O primeiro relaxou a pressão em seu braço. Mantinha todos da mercearia sob ameaça. Scully vagou os olhos e descobriu que eram seis clientes com ela.

Olhou para o homem por trás do balcão que tateava em busca da arma e fez um gesto negativo e ao mesmo tempo desesperado.

Ele insistiu em apanhar a arma. Aconteceu muito rápido. Scully fez um esboço de reagir também. Era tarde para voltar atrás. Teria que fazer alguma coisa ou todos morreriam.

- Velhote desgraçado!...

Um estampido ecoou. O merceeiro foi atirado para trás com a força do disparo da espingarda. Dezenas de latas de conserva caíram também. Scully golpeou o algoz que a mantinha sob mira e com a arma dele, atirou no segundo homem.

Teria conseguido evitar uma tragédia se o primeiro bandido não tivesse aquele revólver preso no calcanhar.

As pessoas gritavam assustadas procurando se proteger. Scully não sentiu dor, apenas uma onda sufocante que rapidamente tirou toda sua mobilidade e a fez cair por cima do segundo assaltante morto.

**Hospital Universitário, Georgetown.**

**10:57 pm.**

Mulder parecia lívido. Imóvel diante da janela olhando para o céu cinzento. A lua de poucas horas atrás havia sumido. Restava um vento gelado de outono que embaçava as vidraças da sala de espera protegida pelo grande aquecedor central.

Alguém murmurou o seu nome. Automaticamente ergueu a cabeça e se voltou na direção da voz. Era Skinner seguido de Margaret Scully. Ambos igualmente chocados com as notícias recebidas pelo celular.

Estava emocionado, quase sem conseguir falar. Foi ao encontro de Maggie a quem abraçou olhando com gravidade para Skinner.

- Tem notícias?

- Ainda não. Estão com ela tem quase uma hora.

- O que aconteceu...? – Maggie conseguiu perguntar entre soluços.

Mulder firmou a voz levando-a para uma cadeira.

- Um assalto. De acordo com as testemunhas, eram dois homens. O dono do local reagiu e foi morto. Scully pegou um deles, mas o outro fugiu ferido.

Skinner meneou a cabeça começando a balbuciar alguma coisa quando um médico apareceu na porta da emergência.

- São parentes de Dana Scully?

- Sim! – Maggie se levantou ansiosa. – Como ela est�? Como está minha filha?

- Se... Quiserem vê-la antes de... Eu sinto muito!

- Oh! – Maggie fraquejou. Skinner foi mais rápido ao segura-la. Levou-a de volta para a cadeira enquanto Mulder se apressava para a sala na penumbra onde o corpo de Scully repousava nos lençóis como se estivesse dormindo.

- Dana...! – Sem poder crer no que estava acontecendo, ele se inclinou sobre ela e beijou seus lábios ainda mornos. Enterrou o nariz no seu cabelo perfumado e soluçou segurando-lhe a mão pequenina. – Meu amor! Por que tinha que acabar assim? Você prometeu que não iria me deixar... Nunca me deixe, nunca...!

Ele não tinha idéia do que fazer, ou como prosseguir. Estava desorientado. Quando Skinner entrou e o viu abraçado ao corpo, tremendo e soluçando igual uma criança, chegou perto e tentou consola-lo dizendo:

- Já tomei todas as medidas de praxe. A Sra. Scully foi medicada e está em observação. Precisa deixar que cuidem do corpo agora.

- Só um momento... – balbuciou com a voz abafada no peito dela.

Skinner saiu relutante. Só então Mulder se moveu para tirar o colar do pescoço dela e na luz suave que vinha de fora, admirou o crucifixo. O único elo de ligação entre sua fé em Deus e a verdade da vida.

Apertou a jóia delicada entre os dedos lembrando de quantas vezes ela questionara tudo no que acreditava apenas para segui-lo. Mesmo jamais abandonando a educação e rigidez católica, insistia em aceitar o inaceitável. Fizera de sua existência algo mais do que uma simples caminhada em busca do fim. O fim era aquilo? A morte? Uma morte estúpida, violenta, cruel. Por que esperara tanto tempo para contar-lhe o que sentia? Por que quando tudo estava se acertando alguma tragédia tinha de acontecer? Qual o sentido de ser invadido pelo prazer de possuir uma mulher tão almejada e em seguida perdê-la para sempre?

Para todas as suas perguntas ele só tinha uma resposta; Nada mais faria sentido. A morte de Scully significava também o seu fim. Não teria porque viver.

- Mulder... – era Skinner de novo. Sua voz tinha um tom apelativo, ocultando a dor que ele também estava sentindo.

Automaticamente Mulder levou o colar para dentro do bolso do sobretudo e antes que soltasse dele, sentiu o contato do amuleto. Ficou de pé juntando as duas jóias na mão ainda dentro do bolso e suspirou sussurrando:

- Queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido. Se eu pudesse voltar atrás e mudar os acontecimentos, faria tudo diferente apenas para mantê-la viva ao meu lado...

Skinner tocou de leve no seu ombro demonstrando que compreendia sua dor. Mulder voltou a olhar para Scully e apertou o amuleto dentro do bolso arqueando os lábios em um sorriso amargo. Ela nunca acreditara em feitiços. Bobagem sua desejar uma coisa que jamais iria acontecer. A felicidade passageira era uma mera ilusão. Assim como Moonstruck, Cosmos e seu amuleto encantado.

**Rock Creek Park, Georgetown.**

**Domingo, 02:16 pm.**

As crianças brincavam sossegadas no gramado em companhia de seus pais. Cães em coleiras devidamente autorizados pela prefeitura transitavam de acordo com as normas da cidade, e Mulder, sentado em um banco sob a árvore, esperava Scully chegar.

Entre os dentes ele mastigava uma semente de girassol. Cuspindo fora as cascas que sujavam-lhe as pontas dos sapatos bem lustrados. Pensava nela com fervor. No maravilhoso dia de folga que teriam pela frente. Não se importava com seu atraso, mesmo porque ela era sempre muito pontual.

Ergueu os olhos além da pista de Cooper e a viu chegar andando com um suave rebolar de quadris. Ela usava uma saia longa bege com botas de cano alto. Fazia um dia de sol, mesmo assim a umidade do ar era incômoda. Mas não o suficiente para faze-lo desistir daquele encontro agradável.

Antes mesmo de Scully chegar Mulder se ergueu limpando as cascas das sementes presas no tecido do sobretudo. Abriu um largo sorriso sem conter o impulso de ir ao seu encontro porque ela estava simplesmente linda.

- Desculpe o atraso, eu...

- Não, tudo bem, Scully. – Mulder refreou a onda de excitação ao chegarem perto um do outro. – Podemos ir?

- Aonde vamos exatamente?

- Nenhum lugar especial. – respondeu estendendo o braço e enlaçando os dedos nos seus com um sorriso de contentamento. – Pensei em lhe pagar um cachorro-quente e depois leva-la para jantar no meu apartamento. Comprei velas, vinho tinto, e pretendo encomendar uma pizza.

Ela se deteve olhando para ele com atenção.

- O que foi?

- Você está bem?

- Por que pergunta? Acha que vinho não combina com pizza?

- É que eu tinha planos de fazer uma macarronada mais tarde... Parece que pensamos a mesma coisa, não é?

- Tem razão. Por isso somos parceiros.

Scully sorriu adoravelmente fazendo com que ele a admirasse mais detidamente. Foi uma troca carinhosa de olhares suficiente para que ela ficasse corada.

- Engraçado, Mulder... Parece que eu já vivi isso antes.

Ele levou a outra mão ao bolso do sobretudo. Desta vez não encontrou o amuleto, mas uma tira de papel com uma dúzia de fotos reveladas na cabine instantânea do parque de diversões, parecia ser a única evidência daquele fenômeno.

- Impossível, Scully. – retrucou voltando a andar na direção de um carrinho de cachorro-quente – Ou eu também teria me lembrado.

- Você falando "impossível" em plena tarde de domingo? Tem alguma coisa errada. – insistiu em tom brincalhão.

- Não. – negou veemente. – Não tem nada errado. Está tudo muito certo. Exatamente como deve ser.

Fim.

13


End file.
